


One Last Christmas Dream

by dearjoanwallace



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Episode: s01e10-e11 The Storm/The Eye, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjoanwallace/pseuds/dearjoanwallace
Summary: Elizabeth wants to share Christmas with the Genii… or, rather, one Genii in particular.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FugaciousLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugaciousLove/gifts).



> "One Last Christmas Dream", or "Genii Need Christmas Too"
> 
> By Kellyanne Lynch
> 
> 3 November 2006, 12:52am – 27 November 2006, 3:29am
> 
> Beta readers: LJ users atlantisfan and sgkoneko, Trialia Xua, Sally Valentine, El-Gilliath, and Domitan Masbolle
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters in this story, except for one random tech, were created by the writers of the television show Stargate Atlantis. The series belongs to Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios and the Sci-Fi Channel. I am not affiliated with anyone involved in the series. I wrote this story for fun.
> 
> Summary: Elizabeth wants to share Christmas with the Genii… or, rather, one Genii in particular.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Pairings: Weir / Kolya
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for the first half of Stargate Atlantis season one, in particular the episodes "The Storm" and "The Eye".
> 
> Author's Note: This story takes place shortly after the events of the first season episodes "The Storm" and "The Eye". This is the product of a challenge for the community sgasanta. LJ user fugaciouslove indicated what she likes and does not like in a fanfic, and I wrote a story just for her for Christmas.
> 
> Her parameters:
> 
> i Things I'd like:  
> Some of my absolute favorite pairings are John/Teyla, Liz/Carson,  
> Liz/Lorne, Liz/Kolya, Liz/Ladon, Liz/Ronon, Sora/Ford, and  
> Rodney/Cadman, though I honestly love just about every pairing known to  
> man. For crossover pairings, I love Liz/Daniel (SG-1), Liz/Jack (SG-1),  
> and Teyla/Helo (BSG). I love holiday stories (especially for Sora/Ford)  
> and fluff, but plot is a wonderful thing. My favorite character is Liz,  
> so I'd love to see any Liz/Teyla friendship. Teamfic is loved. Deathfic  
> is fine if it's handled well. Crossovers with fandoms I'm familiar with  
> (SG-1, BSG new, Doctor Who new, House, and LOST) are awesome. Some  
> slash/femmeslash pairings are okay- I like Lorne/Parrish, Carson/Rodney,  
> Sora/Teyla, Liz/Teyla and Rodney/Ronon the most. The Genii are  
> fantastic. Also, I love stories pre-"Rising"...Liz/Carson especially.  
> Stories during "The Return Pt 1" are loved. Basically, I love almost  
> everything.
> 
> Things I wouldn't like:  
> PWP, NC-17, kink, Sheppard/Weir, John/Rodney, John slash, Teyla/Ronon,  
> extreme angst (it's /Christmas/!), extreme sappiness, OOC, character  
> bashing, "bad guys" (such as Kolya, Wraith, Michael, etc) being written  
> as "evil!11!", characters being perfect, relationships that work perfectly. /i
> 
> Merry Christmas, fugaciouslove!
> 
> Reviews writer cookies. Please feed the writer.

Inches away from Dr. Elizabeth Weir's slumbering head, a pair of palms drummed on her desk. Gasping, she bolted to an upright position. She squeezed her eyes shut twice before opening them and sweeping her gaze upward. Her sights locked onto Major John Sheppard.

"Wakie wakie!" he smirked, leaning over her desk.

Elizabeth dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers. She stretched, and through a yawn, she apologised, "I swear, I just dozed off…" She paused. "You're back already? Did you return ahead of schedule? What time is it?"

"Whoa!" John patted outstretched hands against the desk. "Slow down there! Let's field one question at a time. Yes, I'm back. We left and returned on schedule, which means that you've just missed dinner. Why don't you head down to the mess hall and go get yourself something to eat? Oh, and while you're at it, can you see if you can pick up some blue Jell-o for the debriefing? I'm getting an earful from Rodney for missing tonight's dessert. Now I didn't give him any promises, but I know you have some pull with the mess hall..."

"I'll see what I can do," Elizabeth said, smiling. Raising her brow, she added, "But don't tell Rodney to expect it. I'd rather I didn't get a tongue-lashing if the mess hall is out."

John sat on the edge of the desk and held up his hands. "Hey, I'm not going to swear to that. If Rodney becomes too much of a pain in the ass, I'd rather give him false hope and let you deal with it later than listen to him whine."

Elizabeth sighed. She pressed the tips of her fingers across her face and smoothed the skin. Feeling drool at one corner of her lips, she widened her eyes. She looked up, found John watching her, and blushed.

John grimaced. Leaning toward her, he said quietly, "I guess this means you're still not sleeping very well at night."

"No, John." She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. Opening them, she met his gaze. "To be quite honest, I'm really not."

"Sounds like battle stress to me." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I bet you're not the only one having nightmares about that bastard Kolya."

Elizabeth shifted her sights and lowered them to her desk. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"In fact," John continued, "McKay…"

"Um… John?" Elizabeth lowered her hand. Glancing at her watch, she asked, "Shouldn't we be getting to that debriefing?"

Releasing his grip on her shoulder, John straightened his back and widened his eyes. "You're absolutely right," he agreed. He bit his lip and averted his gaze. "Now if you ever need to talk, I'd be willing to… I mean…"

Elizabeth nodded and forced her lips into a smile. "I know."

Bowing his head, John extended a hand toward the door. "After you." The pair exited her office.

Blue gelatin cubes glistened in the bowl in front of Dr. Rodney McKay. He pierced one sugar-laden gem with his fork, raised it to eye-level and stared, round-eyed. The scientist beamed.

Lieutenant Aiden Ford burst into laughter. "Christmas came early this year," he chuckled, "huh, Doc?"

John took a seat beside Rodney. "Speaking of Christmas…" He turned to Elizabeth. "When does Christmas come to Atlantis? I've already told the Athosians all about it, and the kids have been eagerly awaiting Santa ever since."

At the head of the table, Elizabeth smiled. "Well." She raised her eyebrows and folded her hands. "Seeing as time passes differently in Atlantis than back home, let's just say our Christmas will coincide with the one on Earth."

Aiden's face brightened. "All right! That's… what? About five weeks from now?"

"Thirty-five days and four hours," Rodney murmured. He slid his first forkful of Jell-o past his lips and closed his eyes. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "That's what I needed!"

John smacked him in the arm with a stack of rolled-up papers. "Do you and your Jell-o need some time alone? Maybe you should save this for your quarters."

Rodney opened his eyes and speared another cube with his fork. "This is definitely the best thing from America… well, this and the lovely Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter." He popped the food into his mouth and spoke through it. "Hey, did you know that Jell-o is the official snack food of Utah?"

Teyla Emmagan wrinkled her brow. Looking to John, she asked, "Your leaders tell their people what to eat where you are from?"

"Maybe in Utah," John replied. Raising his brow, he took in a breath. "I didn't even know states had official snack foods."

Elizabeth shuffled a stack of papers. "This is all very interesting," she paused, "but we're here to discuss M4R-385."

"I prefer to call it Fluffy."

Elizabeth shot the major a sideways glare.

John shifted in his chair. Leaning toward her, he mumbled, "Sorry."

Raising his head and an index finger, Rodney interjected, "I believe a more apt name is…"

"We are not naming it Hoth!" John scowled. "Isn't that what you wanted to call the last snow planet?"

"Yup, and he tried to call that swamp planet Dagobah," Aiden smirked.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "As I understand, this was one of the worlds where the Athosians have previously located and have fairly traded with the Arami tribe." She looked to Teyla. "Any luck making contact?"

Pursing her lips, Teyla shook her head. "The Arami are a nomadic people. In seasons past, they have come to that world around this time of year…"

"Who would choose to spend a couple months a year in the wind and the cold and the snow?" Aiden scrunched up his nose.

Across the table, John and Rodney raised their hands. Rodney took another mouthful of Jell-o.

"I must admit," Teyla continued, eyeing her comrades, "since moving to Atlantis, my sense of time has changed. Perhaps living on another planet has altered my perception of the Arami seasons. Perhaps we were too early, or too late."

John leaned back in his chair. "We tromped through snow, looked for tracks, nailed McKay with a few snowballs…"

Aiden chuckled.

Rodney scowled. Poking his Jell-o with his fork, he spoke into the dish. "We need to establish policies in regard to the handling of snow on missions." He took another bite.

John sat upright in his chair and returned his attention to Elizabeth. "We did gather some rather interesting intel," he said with a smile.

Elizabeth straightened her back, raised her brows, and folded her hands. Looking him in the eye, she prompted, "Which is…"

"We think we found Kolya."

Her stomach warmed, and a smile snuck across her face. Elizabeth shot a hand to her lips, and she scanned the room. Aiden was looking at John, John was looking at Rodney, and Rodney was looking at his Jell-o. Her gaze rested on Teyla. The Athosian was staring at her, eyes wide.

Elizabeth blushed, and she quickly looked from Teyla to John. Clearing her throat, she asked, "What makes you… What led you to this conclusion?"

"We didn't find any tracks – that's for sure!" John replied. "With the severity of that wind, the snow covered any prints. We were heading back to the gate when Ford spotted a few tents to our eleven; they were behind us when we came through the gate, so that's probably why we missed them at first. They were also quite a ways off; we could only see them through binoculars, but the writing on them was definitely Genii." He gave a sideways glance to Rodney. "We were going to check it out, but McKay freaked…"

Rodney slammed down his fork. "I did b not /b !" he exclaimed, his face red. "I suggested that we come back and speak with Elizabeth first, before taking any action. That b is /b protocol, after all. I shouldn't have to remind a military man of that fact."

John shrugged. "In any case, we're pretty sure it's Kolya's people. I was hoping you'd let us go after him tomorrow."

Aiden grinned. He, John, and Teyla looked to the head of the table.

Elizabeth sighed. "Let's hold off on acting just yet," she spoke each syllable separately as she watched Rodney rub his right forearm. "In the meantime, you all look like you could use some rest. Have a nice cup of tea while you're at it – get yourselves all warmed up. This meeting is adjourned."

She rose from the table, and the others followed suit. John furrowed his brow, and he and Aiden exchanged glances. "But Elizabeth…"

"We'll talk tomorrow at the senior officers' meeting," she promised. Closing her eyes, she motioned to the door. Aiden sighed and headed for the exit, but Rodney cut him and strode out first.

John slapped his sides as he approached the door. He turned to face Elizabeth. "You know, I'm surprised, Elizabeth. I thought that you, of all people, would want us to take care of that son of a bitch right away, before he can do any more damage. For crying out loud, he and his goons took over Atlantis, and he tried to kill you! We would have pursued him today if McKay hadn't had a panic attack. Hell, I'd like to go back there right now."

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," Elizabeth stated. "It's the end of the matter today. Everyone needs time to process this information, and Kolya will still be there tomorrow."

John opened his mouth. With a glare from Elizabeth, he closed it. Shaking his head, he exited the meeting room.

Elizabeth lowered her head and listened to the door whirr shut behind him. Sighing, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She raised her head, and her eyes met with Teyla's. The Athosian gazed back, one brow raised.

"I must say," Teyla spoke softly. She crossed her arms and looked from side to side before lowering her chin. "I found your reaction to Major Sheppard's news… surprising, to say the least."

Elizabeth raised a hand to the base of her skull. While running her fingers through her hair, she turned her head. Her gaze drifted to the meeting table, to the bowl in front of the seat where McKay had sat. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?" she asked. She peered at three abandoned cubes of blue Jell-o, and she closed her eyes.

Arms folded, Elizabeth stared at her shoes as she paced across the balcony. Stopping at the railing, she turned back to the door. Teyla stepped outside, the door sliding shut behind her. The Athosian woman rested her back against the railing and faced the other with furrowed brows.

Elizabeth's mouth hung open for a couple of seconds. She closed it, pursing her lips and turning from Teyla. Pressing her stomach against the railing, she rested her hands upon it and stared out into the night sky over the ancient city. A zephyr swept across her shoulders, fluttering her hair and tickling her neck. Elizabeth scratched the itch and heaved a sigh. "I… I really don't know what to say."

"You have feelings for Acastus Kolya," Teyla spoke.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I could see that in your reaction to the major's news," Teyla explained. "We are not so different, Elizabeth, you and I. We may come from very different places, but we are both women. I know that look very well. I know…" Teyla shook her head. "And yet… I must ask to understand." Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "How have you come to have feelings for this man when he treated you in the way that he did?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "I don't know," she replied with a sigh. "If you're wondering if I am forgetting what he did, then the answer is no. I am appalled that he tortured Rodney and threatened to push him off a balcony, and that he held us at gunpoint… but at the same time…" She stared into the Lantean Ocean. "Dr. Heightmeyer says I'm experiencing a conflict of disconnection and attachment. She says it's common for victims to dissociate from trauma, to psychologically move away as far as possible and to push away all the negative emotions. At the same time, these victims carry an emotional attachment to the perpetrator." Elizabeth shook her head. "But… I don't think that's what's happening here. I feel… I think I feel…," she took a deep breath, "genuine love for Kolya."

Teyla took in a deep breath.

"I know," Elizabeth continued. "It doesn't make sense. I just feel so connected to him, on a deeper level that even I don't understand."

"I do."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She turned to Teyla, who smiled.

"Your people have a fondness for explaining," Teyla grinned. "Your scientists have explanations for many of the universe's wonders. They are confident that an explanation exists, even if they do not know what it is; and yet, not everything in this universe is explainable. Some wonders are for the senses. Souls connect, and despite these… unusual circumstances, your soul has connected with his."

Elizabeth nodded. She twiddled her fingers and looked to them. "I dream about him, Teyla. I feel guilty though, having these dreams when I know that Rodney's been having nightmares about the same man. Nowadays, I have a hard time even looking Rodney in the eye. I'm afraid that he will find out I am in love with a man that he fears." She swallowed hard. "How can I do this to him, especially when he stood in front of a gun for me - Kolya's gun, for that matter?"

Teyla shook her head. "You are not committing any wrongdoing against Rodney. He should respect your wishes. He may choose not to, but he cannot determine who you love." She took in a deep breath. "Perhaps it is best not to inform Rodney of your feelings for Kolya."

"I certainly can't invite him to our Christmas party."

Teyla cocked her head to the side. Elizabeth laughed. She sat on the railing and crossed her arms.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's… it's just a silly fantasy, really. I can't stop thinking about it though," she confided, her eyes sparkling. "I've daydreamed about the Christmas party we'll have next month, where we'll introduce our Earth holiday to you and your people and where we'll all celebrate together. I've imagined how we will decorate the gate room. We'll have garlands and lights and holly and poinsettias… We'll put a big Christmas tree right in the centre. The tree will need to be massive; presents for everyone will be underneath it. We'll decorate it with ornaments made by everyone in the expedition and ones made by your people too. The ornaments will display all the cultures represented here in Atlantis and on the mainland, and the tree will represent that we are all one.

"We'll all gather in the gate room for the party. We'll have all sorts of goodies and some hot cider and cocoa. Everyone will be enjoying the food and the company…" Elizabeth raised her brows and shrugged. "I've been thinking about these things since I left Earth. I knew everybody would want tastes of home – including myself – and I'd planned to have our own Christmas celebration.

"With the season approaching, I've been thinking more about Christmas anyway. Any time I do…" Elizabeth smiled. "I've pictured Kolya at the party, with me. I've imagined him talking and laughing with everyone." She looked down at her hands, her smile fading. "I guess I'm too realistic for my own good. The fantasy never lasts; I always get to thinking about how events would really play out, if he were to come through the gate into Atlantis. He certainly wouldn't get a warm reception."

"Certainly not," Teyla murmured. The two stood still, observing the waves crashing against the city, before Teyla broke the silence. "You can convince the major not to pursue Kolya, as Kolya and his men no longer pose a threat to Atlantis," she advised. "Help Kolya in this way but in no other; anything else will be seen as an act of betrayal by your people. Perhaps your paths will meet again under more favourable circumstances, but for now, it is best if you put these thoughts out of your head."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and crossed her arms. "I have to admit," She exhaled, "that's hard to hear, but I appreciate your honesty. You know, maybe Dr. Heightmeyer is right. Maybe I'm just a little mixed up. I mean, I love Simon, but the prospect of ever seeing him again… maybe I'm just looking for someone to be with for the holidays."

Teyla laid a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. Looking her in the eye, she assured, "You have your friends. I do understand that this is difficult, but do not forget the love that we all have for you – even those who do not know how to express this in words."

Elizabeth nodded and lowered her gaze.

Lying in bed with her eyes closed, Elizabeth listened to the clap of the waves outside her bedroom window. She imagined herself back in the briefing room tomorrow. She stood at the head of the table, facing the senior members of her expedition.

"Kolya and his men no longer pose a threat to Atlantis," she would tell them. "Therefore, I cannot authorise a team to travel back to M4R-385. Our resources would be better spent in other pursuits."

Sheppard's voice echoed in her mind. "I thought that you, of all people, would want us to take care of that son of a bitch right away, before he can do any more damage. For crying out loud, he and his goons took over Atlantis, and he tried to kill you!"

"The others would not understand," Teyla's voice followed. Elizabeth blinked in the darkness of her bedroom. Her eyes closed again, and she saw the Athosian facing her on the balcony. "But perhaps these daydreams serve a purpose. This special day – Christmas – it holds great meaning for you and your people. Perhaps you are meant to share this occasion with him."

Elizabeth heard herself laugh and reply. "Are you suggesting that I go to that planet and invite him to our party?"

"I am suggesting that you go to him," Teyla spoke forcefully. She drew closer to Elizabeth. Lowering her voice, she continued. "You will not be able to delay the others for long. You must act immediately, or they will return to that place, and they will kill Kolya."

Elizabeth hugged her pillow.

"Seeking his audience will prove difficult, no matter the circumstance, but if you were to bring him a gift and to extend to him this occasion of Christmas, perhaps he will be more accepting." Teyla pursed her lips and heaved a sigh through her nose. She made eye contact with Elizabeth. "I will accompany you."

Teyla and the balcony morphed into the darkened gate room, where silence reigned. Two technicians sat beside one another in the control room, overlooking the vacant expanse around the stargate. A door on the lower level hummed open. Elizabeth saw a figure emerge, wearing a long, heavy coat and lugging an enormous brown canvas sack over the shoulder.

The first technician glanced at the shadow and then looked to his computer. He scanned the gate activity schedule displayed on the monitor. "I don't remember seeing this entry on the schedule this morning," he commented, tapping an index finger on the screen.

A second tech looked over his shoulder. "Oh, that?" He shrugged. "Dr. Weir was in here about a half hour ago, and she added it then. Teyla Emmagan requested to go off-world for trading."

"In the middle of the night?!"

The other man smiled. "You know that it's day on other planets in this galaxy? Like on…," He glanced at the screen, "M6X-382?"

Elizabeth watched as Teyla lowered the sack to the floor, ascended the stairs, and greeted each man with a nod and a smile. "Good evening, Chuck, Darren!"

Chuck glanced at his wrist. "It's more like night."

Teyla grinned. "As I understand it, your people do not use i good night /i upon first greeting, but rather, when parting ways or when someone is preparing to sleep." She wrinkled her nose. "What is the welcoming greeting on your world when people see one another at nighttime?"

Chuck and Darren exchanged wide-eyed looks. "Um," Darren shook his head. "I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it."

"I take it you're going to a planet where you don't need a nighttime salutation," Chuck said.

"That is true," Teyla confirmed. "On Waseiri, it is early morning. The people of that world prefer to trade at this time."

Chuck pointed to Teyla's coat. "It must be pretty chilly there."

Elizabeth noticed Teyla bite her lower lip and break eye contact with the other. "I'll be fine." The room grew quiet, and after a minute, Teyla turned to the Canadian technician again. Chuck was looking at the six-foot sack lying beside the stargate. His sights returned to Teyla, and he cocked his head to the side.

He cleared his throat. "I guess we'd better let you get on your way," he spoke each syllable with care. Chuck dialed the Waseiran gate address on the large Lantean keypad, and the stargate whooshed to life. Everyone looked to the rippling event horizon.

"Have a safe trip, Teyla," Darren patted her shoulder. A smile spanned his square jaw. "Hey, be sure to bring us back souvenirs."

Frowning, the Athosian asked, "Souvenirs?"

"He means gifts," Chuck added.

Teyla grinned. "Yes," she nodded. "For the coming days, I will be vigilant wherever I trade for gifts that I think you will enjoy. Dr. McKay has informed me that Christmas is thirty-five days from today."

Both men beamed. "That it is," Darren nodded.

Teyla chuckled. "Very well then! I must be on my way. Take care… and good night."

Elizabeth's eyelids fluttered, and she turned onto her side. She watched as her dream shifted to the Waseiran stargate shutting behind Teyla. Elizabeth saw Teyla lean over her legs and heft the brown bag across the platform and down the steps. Once at the bottom, she lowered herself to her knees. She wrapped both arms around the bag and set it down with a grunt. Her fingers worked at a large rope knot that held the sack closed. Within moments, the ropes fell to the ground.

A pair of hands emerged from inside the bag, and Elizabeth saw herself crawling out. She saw her dream self raise her head and squint at the rising Waseiran sun. Teyla helped her to her feet. The dream Elizabeth retrieved a crinkled paper from the pocket of her red parka and returned to the stargate platform. Looking from the paper to the DHD, she dialed a gate address.

Elizabeth rolled onto her other side and pulled her blanket up to her chin. She shivered as a fierce wind and sleet ripped through her dreamscape, and she stepped through the gate on M4R-385 with Teyla. The wormhole from Waseiri closed behind them, and Teyla turned. She scanned the terrain with a pair of tactical binoculars. Shaking her head, she extended the instrument to Elizabeth. "I do not see the Genii camp." She grimaced and looked to the ground. "I fear that Kolya may have seen us and has already moved on. I am sorry, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth squeezed Teyla's brown bag in her hand. She drew a deep, stinging breath and accepted the binoculars from the Athosian. She held them at eye level and gazed in the direction of eleven o'clock, where John had reported seeing the tents. She saw black and white blotches. Adjusting the focus sharpened her view of the snow and the night sky. Icy drops of rain gathered on the lens, reducing the scene to a blur. She heaved a sigh and hung her head. Teyla put a hand on her shoulder, and the pair stood still and silent in the snow.

After a moment, Elizabeth shrugged out of Teyla's reach and handed the binoculars back to the Athosian. She raised her head, and the two made eye contact. "Can I have a moment?"

Teyla nodded and shrank toward the gate.

Elizabeth swung the brown sack over her shoulder. She stepped off the platform, and she watched as her leg sank into the snow to her knee. She plodded through the snow, her boots meeting the ground with satisfying crunches. The wind whipped her face, and she lowered her head. Her legs grew heavier with each stride. The snow soaked through her pants – through her skin, to the bone. Shivering, she folded her arms across her chest. She glanced over her shoulder. The contrast between the lambent moonlight and the raging winds and icy rain reduced Teyla and the stargate to impressionist silhouettes. She sighed, lowered her head once more, and journeyed onward.

Elizabeth saw trees in the distances. Time passed, and the icy forest grew larger. Moments later, she was upon it. She reached out her palm and leaned against the nearest tree. Panting, she turned. Teyla and the stargate were gone.

Returning to the woods, Elizabeth stared at bark and snow. The only sound that stung the air was her ragged breath, ripping cold and uneven air into her throat. She dropped the bag into the snow, leaned her back against the tree, and shook her head. Her wet hair dripped into her eyes, and she closed them. Rubbing her freezing hands together, she willed her pulse to lower and for her breath to calm.

She shook her head. Reaching deep into the bag, she retrieved a small box wrapped in gray paper. Elizabeth grimaced at the package and squeezed her eyes shut. She placed it in the snow, swung the bag onto her shoulder once more, and dragged her heavy feet through the snow, heading back to the gate.

Branches rustled, and Elizabeth froze. She turned, her sights locking onto the gun aimed at her stomach. Taking in a sharp breath, she looked upward. Her eyes made contact with those of Acastus Kolya.

"Why, Dr. Elizabeth Weir!" Kolya smirked. "You were certainly not the first person I thought had come out to see me. I was expecting to see Major Sheppard and his army." Scanning their surroundings, he added, "And yet, you come alone."

Elizabeth dropped her arms to her sides. "I came here to warn you," she told him. "Your encampment was discovered, and…"

"I know," Kolya interjected. "I saw Sheppard and the others attending to your friend, Dr. McKay, before sundown. Don't worry. We have found another suitable world for our base and are nearly ready to leave this place. But one question remains in my mind: Why would you, Dr. Weir, leader of a people who are an enemy of the Genii and…"

His voice trailed as he looked to the package on the ground. He kept his gun trained on Elizabeth with one hand and swept up the box with the other. Wrinkles along his weathered forehead deepened "What is the meaning of this?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard, and she stuttered, "It's a… It's a gift."

"Is it C-4?"

"No, it's a present."

"But what is it?"

"You have to open it to find out."

Kolya lowered the gun. He opened the top of the box and withdrew a handful of sheer satchels. Raising a brow, he looked to Elizabeth.

"It's an Athosian tea," she offered. "I thought that maybe you had been on this frozen world for quite some time and could use something warm. This particular tea is good at warding off illness."

For a couple of seconds, the lines on Kolya's forehead lightened, his deep brown eyes softening. Then, the face of the Genii soldier hardened, and he straightened his back. He cocked his head to the side and raised one corner of his lips. "Now why would you or any of your people give the Genii a gift?"

"It's…," Elizabeth cleared her throat. Her voice returned stronger, and she raised her head higher. "It's not for your people. It's for you." She licked her lips and braved a step forward. "Once a year, my people celebrate a special day called Christmas. This day is coming soon. While the people of my home world honour many wonderful and diverse traditions on that day, the underlying message is the same. It's a day of peace and goodwill, and a day of forgiveness." She took another step and drew in a breath. "I wanted to extend this day to you."

Kolya's eyes shifted to and fro, and they drifted to the box. He looked from it to Elizabeth. "But… why?"

"It's important to me," she voiced. She pursed her lips. "I believe that everyone deserves another chance." Stepping within arm's reach of the other, she added, "Even us."

The two searched one another's eyes, standing still in the knee-deep snow as the wind whirled mightily about them. Elizabeth shivered and crossed her arms. After a minute, she broke the gaze.

"Well," she sighed. "Merry Christmas, Acastus."

She turned and slung the bag over her shoulder. Arms folded across her chest, she plodded toward the forest's opening.

"Wait," Kolya called. Elizabeth turned to the Genii. He approached her and clasped a hand to her bicep. "You are cold," he stated. "I have a fire not far from here. Come." He let go of her arm and motioned to her with a wave of his hand. She followed him deeper into the forest.

Elizabeth blinked, and the rain and the wind had ceased. She saw Teyla striding across the snow's newly formed ice layer like an artic hare, following tracks. Teyla slowed when they led her into the forest and, when Elizabeth heard voices and the crackle of a bonfire, halted. Teyla ducked behind a tree. She slunk from one tree to the next until she felt the warmth of that fire on her face. Elizabeth watched as Teyla's eyes widened at the sight of Kolya and her dream self kissing. The pair stared into one another's eyes as they separated.

Acastus raised a clay mug to his lips. "I like your Christmas," he murmured with a grin.

Cuddling her pillow, Elizabeth smiled.

THE END


End file.
